


Meow Meow On The Ground

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles as the house cat and Erik as The wild cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles met Erik

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this post](http://gokuma.tumblr.com/post/47354268599/luciddrugs-notemily-eldritchpixie)

It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining above, no sight of cloud or wind, whilst somewhere from the grass, the crickets were chirping their ridiculous songs. Perhaps if he wasn't feeling like taking a nap at the moment, Erik would gladly chase them down and make them shut up, he thought. Instead, he found himself a nice, quiet, relaxing place to lie down. 

"Aaahh.. The human's back porch... Probably the only good thing about this peculiar wooden house, aside from the roof, but it may be intruded by the birds..."

The wooden house was built a few years ago at the edge of the forest, by a human called Hank, since Erik was still a kitten. Hank was a nice human, the night Erik was running from the crazy wild boar Shaw who killed his mother, he ran into Hank's house and was sheltered and given food. But Erik was a strong and independent bobcat with pride and dignity, he couldn't let himself be spoiled by some strange human, so he left a few weeks later. 

He did caught a rat by himself and put it in front of the door though, to show his gratitute. Still, the back porch was his favourite relaxing resort, it was a very cool spot, sheltered from the sun and the rain, and he came here once in a while.

 

So occupied in his own thought with his back facing the door, Erik wasn't aware of the shadow approaching behind the glass.

*thump, thump, thump* "What.. what was that?", he heard a noice from behind. He wondered if it was the human.

Erik turned his head back, and started in surprise. There behind the glass was an orange bobcat, patting his palm on the glass, trying to catch his attention. He didn't have the fierce look, not to mention the spots, but a cat no doubt, maybe he was a different breed.  Even more shocking, he had blue eyes! Erik has never seen bobcat with blue eyes before, only the kittens had blue eyes, but the trait mostly disappeared when they grew up. He tilted his head to the side while staring at the blue eyes.

"Hello, friend", said the orange cat, catching his attention again.

Erik leaned closer to the glass door to examine him. The cat had soft features, fluffy orange fur, big blue eyes, his long furry tail swinging excitedly, somewhat cute if Erik were to be honest, not that he would admit it. The cat is quite small, definitely smaller than Erik.

"I'm Erik", he told the cat. “Why are you trapped in there, tiny orange bobcat?” 

"Meow, nice to meet you Erik. You see, I'm not trapped", the cat said amusedly, "and I'm not a bobcat, I'm Charles the domestic cat." 

That's nonsense, Erik thought, really nonsense. "Why would anyone want to be some domestic pet? Cats should be free to live by themselves, anywhere they like, even dominant!" He'd heard story about some of his maned cousins were crowned king somewhere in Africa. Erik might not be king, but at least in this little part of the forest, no animal dared to enter his teritory.

"That sounds very nice," Charles seemed to consider. "But you see, I've been taken care of since I was little. Miss Raven took me here with her when she moved in yesterday. I've never gone outside the house before..." 

Now this is bad, really. Erik was never the type to interfere with someone else's life, but that one in there is cat, and a cat should have his own freedom, and independence. So Erik determined his mission. He put his palm on the glass, just in front of Charles face.

"I promise you, tiny orange bobcat", he said, earnestly. "I'll rescue you from your captivity." 

"I'm not a bobcat!", Charles insisted. "My name is Charles!"

_________________________________________________

"Well, looks like Charles has made a friend", Raven cooed. "And quite a looker too. He looks like he's from the wild."

Hank looked up from his note. "Oh that's Erik", Hank was used to the bobcat's existence. "He's a bobcat, though he never lets anyone approach him, I think he's very nice. I took care of him for a few weeks when he was little. He even returned the favour by giving me a rat as present, even if I had to throw it away later. I wonder if we should let Charles play with him." 

"Of course we should, he's so sweet", said Raven, still eyeing the two cats, who seemed enthusiastically engaged in their conversation. "Although I hope they wouldn't elope together. Charles's never used to the wild, he won't last a day."

Or so she thought.


	2. Charles ran away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong and Charles ran away in shock

"Careful Raven", Hank said worriedly. "Not every cat grows to love water just because they were bathed since young, not to mention only once! The aversion doesn't disappear simply like that."

  
"Don't be ridiculous, Hank.", she waved at him. "Charles is brave, I'm sure he loves bathing. He spends half his day cleaning himself."

"Yes, but not with water", Hank called after her while Raven struted into the bathroom with Charles in her arms.

_________________________________________________

Charles snuggled contentedly into his master's chest. He didn't question why suddenly Miss Raven picked him up, probably to cuddle like usual.

But _Why does she feel the need to carry me to a small, humid_ _room?_ He wondered. _And why is she filling up the tub with water? She doesn't expect me to watch her bath, does she? That would be so inappropriate, young woman!_

  
Just when Raven moved him dangerously closed to the tub, Charles realized she was aiming for. _It-It can't be..._

"Miaow... no, no...", he cried out. "No, Raven! Don't do this to me! I don't like it! NOOOO!!!"

Unfortunately, human never did understand cats. "Don't fret, Charles. You loved this when you were young. I'm sure you'll be comfortable it once you set in the water," Raven cooed in her attempt to calm the frantically struggling cat.

"Greeoowww, you're wrong!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Even in her wildest dream, Raven never thought her sweet, fluffy little cat would lay his claw on her. He was always decent and relaxing.The fact that Charles had just scratched her left arm to bleed left her speechless. It was the first time she saw him reacted so strongly. Raven didn't realize that Charles was shocked to death himself.

_He's just scratched her. Charles never scratched things, not ever before, not household stuffs, not anyone, especially not beloved Miss Raven._

Charles didn't know what to do anymore. He jumped out of her arms and ran towards the door.

"Wait, Charles!", he heard her call but didn't turn around. After all, _look how shocked she was..._

Hank heard Raven's cry and small frantic steps run toward the front door. Unfortunately when he reached there Charles was already outside, running into the forest. Why did they let the front door open for God's sake?

"CHARLES!"

_________________________________________________

It was starting to rain when Erik captured the rabbit. The chase was short today as his prey gave up rather quickly. Though that was no fun, he guessed he'd just have to deal with it. He finished his meal quickly and looked for cover. The forest's soil could be really unpleasant when it rained. 

Eventually he thought about the encounter a few days ago. Since then, the little orange cat had been taking up his mind rather regularly. Erik wanted to take him away, but Charles seemed reluctant. He didn't understand.  _What's so special about canned-tuna and  dried-beef anyway?_  And he couldn't believe Charles even suggested using the front door! There was no way Erik would use the front door, that would be too obvious. No. He had to think of another way in.

Just when he was deep in his thought, Erik heard a sniffing sound. Apparently some animal was crying behind the bush nearby. Erik came closer to check it out and what he saw made him jump out of his skin.

"Charles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adventure ahead. it was supposed to be this chapter but got carried away by rainbow-balloon.


	3. Charles and Erik curled up and slept through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has something to do with a Christmas song called 'baby it's cold outside'

 

It was their first time meeting without the glass door. Charles looked so much livelier, his fur so much softer and Erik was sure even the summer sky wasn’t as clear as his eyes. Much more adorable, not that Erik would be willing to admit, yet much sadder than the other day. From the dark rosy shade of Charles’ nose, Erik figured Charles must have been crying. Why was Charles away from his house, and why was he crying?  Erik had so many questions, but he didn’t know how to start, so he followed the etiquette of the feline society, saying hi to your friend by a little brush on the noses.

‘Hello Charles’ Erik started, his head tilted in courtesy. ‘I never expected to meet you like this… um… in this… circumstance, today.’

It’d been long since Erik came in contact with other felines. His mother was the last cat he nose-touched with. But little did he know, for Charles, it was his first.

Charles stared at him, his sapphire blued eyes wide opened. He was rather dumbfounded after his friend’s move. His mind recalled a little scene on Miss Raven’s TV when a male human and a female human rubbed their noses and their mouths touched. Miss Raven said it was for affection. Well he did felt a bit of fondness after talking to the bob cat, despite him being utterly absent-minded and stubborn. Now that he’d been lost in the jungle, Erik’s presence was even more appreciated.

‘Hello Erik’ he found his words eventually, realizing he might appear rude if he just kept on wandering in his own thoughts. ‘It’s nice to see you.’ Charles smiled.

Erik was about to say something when a loud crack above the cloud startled them both. Rain was about to fall and Charles immediately felt his feet tremor.

‘No’ he whispered, orange fur bristled up.

Erik recognized the cause of this reaction right away. Not every cat like water. Mostly they don’t. And he knew he had to do something quick or Charles would have to face his fear soon.

‘Quick Charles, follow me!’ Erik turned on his heels and gestured for Charles to come.

‘Where are we going, Erik?’ Charles got on his feet right away despite his question.

‘To my den!’

 

 

Thunder was crashing outside as the rained started falling heavily. Charles was glad that he wasn't wet, but all the while he felt very uncomfortable taking advantage of his friend like this.

For human, a house is the place where they live and maybe bring back their friends or acquaintances for various purposes. Human’s house can be unsettled, some human tend to move from place to place. For cats, or animals in general, they have very strict regulations in territory. They can tell the difference by natural body scent or urine.

‘Only share your meal and bed with your mate’ was what his mama told him. But there was no way Erik could leave Charles alone in the rain like that. After all, the orange cat was practically trembling at the thought of standing in the rain, so when Charles mentioned he ought to leave, Erik disagreed immediately.

‘Erik, I really can’t stay. I’ve got to go away.’

‘Charles, it’s raining outside’, Erik shook his head disapprovingly.

‘I know you’re being kind, but it’s been… you’ve been…’

‘Honestly Charles I’ve been hoping that you’d stay.’

‘That is so very nice Erik, but…’ his sentence was cut as Erik moved in closer and took Charles’ paws in his own.

‘See, your paws, they’re shivering when you think of the pouring water out there.’ Erik’s soft pink pads are pressing on Charles’ paws. They were so much warmer than the cold air outside.

‘Miss Raven will start to worry.’

‘What’s your hurry?’ Erik frowned. ‘You said she tried to drown you and casted you out.’

‘No Erik she’s not like that!’ Charles said. ‘I’m sure she won’t stay mad for long.’ He wanted to show Erik that his beloved Miss Raven was not a mean person, but right now he wasn’t sure what she felt, and he couldn’t get out in the rain either. _And what’s with Erik and his determined attitude anyway?_ Charles thought to himself. _And why am I falling for his words?_

‘Stay here Charles. At least for tonight.’ Erik murmured gently.

The truth is, Erik had been alone for quite a long time, he hadn’t met any other cats around. And even the ‘strong, mighty’ Erik would not want to stay through the rainstorm by himself either.

Eventually, Charles gave in. All the crying that afternoon made him tired and he didn’t want to argue any further.

So that night, two cats –one variegated bobcat and an orange domestic one- curled up against each other. They both enjoy the coziness of Erik’s straw bed, feeling something they hadn’t experienced for a long time, the warmth of another feline.

By the time Erik asked him what Charles wanted to do the next day, he was too tired to answer. So he just turned his head and licked Erik’s chin in return, obliviously forgetting the fact that the chin is the spot that makes every cat enjoys being groomed. Erik purred slightly, slowly drifted to sleep as he imagined the look on Charles’ face when he showed him the more beautiful, shimmering side of the forest. Drier, with more flowers and full of colorful butterflies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's over. thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really sorry for no adventure, I failed.


End file.
